Stamp Card Pack 12
In the Stamp Card Pack Purchase Event you choose which cards you want to be able to draw from by placing them on a card sheet, which you then purchase stamps for. Each stamp will be a random location on the sheet, although the more valuable draws appear to have lower odds of being drawn early. You obtain the stamps by purchasing the related Card Packs. In this version of the Stamp card pack, all stamps with a chosen card have a 50% chance of instead awarding the chosen card of the next higher rarity. Also all card draws have a 10 x better chance of drawing the Guild war advantage cards. Event History *12. 09/24/2013 - 10/03/2013 - Introduced: Ozma, Heimdal, Epione *11. 08/30/2013 - 09/06/2013 - Introduced: Gauri the Exquisite, Nova, Kali the Wronged *10. 08/07/2013 - 08/13/2013 - Introduced: Gryzmot, Hakon, Foziar, Shamhat *9. - 07/31/2013 - 08/06/2013 - Introduced: INsiDiOus Da LoKi , Nunnehi , Enyo , Olaf Drekisonr *8. - 07/05/2013 - 07/10/2013 - Introduced: Misera the Lineage , Simurgh , Seline , Bechuille *7. - 06/06/2013 - 06/12/2013 - Introduced: Claire Chaos Regitur, Brunhyld, Enoch, Kupalo *6. - 05/09/2013 - 05/16/2013 - Introduced: Sirrush, Olyphant, Frost Troll (timed for the second Guild War) *5. - 04/18/2013 - 04/??/2013 - Introduced: Luca, Ziz, Yali, Briseis *4. - 03/19/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Hel, Agni, Atalante, Nemea (timed for Demonic Catastrophe) *3. - 03/01/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Vahe The Zephyr *2. - ? *1. - ? Stamp Card Pack Details *There are 9 Stamp Card Sheet Levels, each with 9 stamps. *On the level 1 Sheet: **4 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new SR card (Epione). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR (cannot be the new MR) **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. *On the level 2 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new SR card (Epione). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the New MR card (Heimdal). **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Sp) **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion *On the level 3 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new SR card (Epione). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **1 stamp that awards the New UR card (Ozma). **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Sp) **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion *On the level 4 and 6 Sheets: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Heimdal). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Sp) **1 stamp that awards 10x Stamina Potion *On the level 5 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new UR card (Ozma). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Sp) **1 stamp that awards 10x Stamina Potion *On the level 7 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new UR card (Ozma). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **1 stamp that awards the new MR card (Heimdal). **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Dx) **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion *On the level 8 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Heimdal). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards the new UR card (Ozma). **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Dx) **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion *On the level 9 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new UR card (Ozma). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Dx) **1 stamp that awards 10x Stamina Potion *When sheet Level 9 is complete, you restart on a new Level 1 sheet. *Rewards other than your selected cards will vary from sheet to sheet. *If at ANY POINT IN TIME you CHANGE one of your card selections for the UR, MR or SRs, your progress will RESET to an UNSTAMPED Level 1 Card Sheet. There is NO UNDO, so make your selections before buying and getting stamps. *There are two ways to get Stamps: **Draw from the 12 Draw Card Pack **Draw from Level 5 or 6 of the Climbing Card Pack (Each available only once per day). Climbing Card Pack *Each Level purchase is available once per day. *Purchases are performed in ascending order. *Pack Level resets to Level 1 every day. Card Box Packs *Card Box Draws have no daily limit. *Card Box Levels do not reset. New Cards Introduced: 9/24/13 *Ozma *Heimdal *Epione 8/30/13 *Gauri the Exquisite *Nova *Kali the Wronged 8/7/13 *Gryzmot *Hakon *Foziar *Shamhat 7/31/13 *INsiDiOus Da LoKi *Nunnehi *Enyo *Olaf Drekisonr 7/5/13 *Misera the Lineage *Simurgh *Seline *Bechuille 6/6/13 *Claire Chaos Regitur *Brunhyld *Enoch *Kupalo 5/9/13 *Sirrush *Olyphant *Frost Troll 4/18/13 *Luca *Ziz *Yali *Briseis 3/19/13 *Hel 3/1/13 *Vahe The Zephyr Category:Purchase Event